


That old song and dance

by Supertights



Category: Avengers: The Initiative, Counter Force, Marvel (Comics), New Mutants, New Warriors
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, San Francisco, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Supertights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vance just loves that cosmic stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That old song and dance

Vance lay back on grass, putting his arms behind his head. He looked up at the impossibly sized golden Celestial and said, "Wow!" for fifth time in as many minutes.

Moments like this made a lot of the other shit in his life worthwhile. On some level anyway.

Something had drawn him out here to San Francisco, he didn't know if it was the X-Men's call to all mutants (not that he had much to do with them ever), or word that Angel might've moved here (not true and still living in New York City), or just simply seeing a giant golden alien parked in Golden Gate Park (a distinct possibility).

No stress, no team, no bad guys, clones, cyborgs, Skrulls or ex-girlfriends.

Relaxed. Yep. That was how he was feeling.

"Vance Astrovik?"

He recognised the voice. "Dani," he replied, not moving from his spot.

She sat down, leaning to hug him, then crossing her legs and tilting her head back. "It's incredible, isn't it?" she said, looking up at the Celestial.

Vance nodded.

"You gonna be long, Dani?"

The Kentucky drawl was also familiar.

"Not long, Sam. Just catching up with Vance here. We were friends at Camp Hammond. Have you guys met?"

"Our paths have crossed from time to time," murmured Vance.

A soft disbelieving snort followed by a grunt as the lanky blond sat down on the grass, plucking a long blade and sticking it into his mouth. "That's one way of puttin' it. What's a New Warrior doing so far out West?"

"Chillin' with the giant space guy."

"Don't tell me then."

Dani laughed. "He's telling the truth, Sam, he loves this cosmic stuff."

"And you know that how?"

"I told you. We were friends," she answered evasively. Then poking Vance in the shoulder, she asked, "Got any plans tonight?"

Vance smiled. "None that matter," he said. "Why?"

"Have a drink with us, sport, we're planning to hit town with some of the other X-Men." Sam sounded genuine in the offer. "This is maybe your one time to see Dani dancin' on tables and singin' Motown badly."

"Sam!" Dani slapped her friend's arm. "Vance might've seen the dancing on tables but he's too much of a gentleman to admit it, unlike some I could mention."

"And singing. Don't forget the singing," murmured Vance.


End file.
